


Clearing the Air

by ItsaVikingThing



Series: Elements in Balance [6]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Awkward conversations between awkward dorks, Early Book 3 Timeline, F/F, Fluff, I think you'd call it fluff, Naga helps, i remain bad at tags, they'll get there eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsaVikingThing/pseuds/ItsaVikingThing
Summary: One problem with flying off on an airship looking to recruit the new airbenders being reported across the Earth Kingdom is that the new airbenders aren't keen on leaving their old lives.The much bigger problem, for Korra, is being so close to Asami and discovering how deep her feelings for her really run. This is a problem because there's no way Asami could possibly feel the same way about Korra.For Asami, the problem with being stuck in the confines of an airship with Korra is that she has feelings for Korra that the Avatar couldn't possibly return.The real problem is, they're both idiots.Eventually, they figure this out.





	Clearing the Air

**Author's Note:**

> I won Round Three of the [Korrasami Fanwork Positvity Campaign](http://threehoursfromtroy.tumblr.com/post/162011634028/korrasami-fanwork-positivity-campaign)!
> 
> Which means that this story was voted for by members of the community amazing enough to put up cash to pay for artwork for their favourite Korrasami fics! 
> 
> This particular fic has now been massively upgraded with fanart by the awesome [sherbies](http://sherbies.tumblr.com)!
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to everyone who voted! I'm blown away!
> 
> Thanks to [sherbies](http://sherbies.tumblr.com) \- I love the art!
> 
> And thanks to [@Writerleft](http://archiveofourown.org/series/593860), aka [@threehourfromtroy](http://threehoursfromtroy.tumblr.com) for setting up the Positivity Campaign in the first place.
> 
> It's a very lovely thing and I'm very proud to have been selected!

The Future Industries airship glides peacefully through the evening sky, over the rolling hills and plains of the Earth Kingdom.

Aboard the airship, peace is harder to come by.

Korra is currently pacing up and down in the lounge, alone. Everyone else has given up on being sociable for the day.

Korra thinks that the only person who is currently _happy_ is Bumi, and that's only because Asami's letting him take a turn at the controls of the ship.

He's too excited to count as peaceful, though.

Tenzin and Jinora are meditating. Or at least, they're trying to meditate. Korra knows Tenzin's...frustrated at his inability to convince even a single airbender to become an Air Nomad.

Jinora's quiet, which isn't unusual, but it's obvious from the looks she sends his way that she's worried about her father.

Korra's worried about Tenzin, too. He's borne the burden of an entire people on his shoulders for so long, trying to live up to the legacy of his father, Avatar Aang. Every time a new airbender slams their door in his face, it's not just a wound to Tenzin's pride, it's a blow to his spirit.

Korra's mood isn't much better than Tenzin's. This whole situation with the airbenders is her fault, after all.

Korra's been trying to stay positive, but everybody is feeling gloomy this evening.

Even Bolin, usually so cheerful and so good at cheering others up, has been hiding in his cabin since Tenzin snapped at him after dinner. Bolin's been content to return to his room and seek solace in the company of Pabu.

Korra passed by his room on her way to the lounge, and from the sounds of things, Bolin is drilling Pabu in the hour-long fire ferret circus act he's been promising he's almost ready to share with the world.

Korra pauses at one end of the lounge and peers out of the window at the gradually darkening sky.

A noise makes Korra look round, just in time to see Mako hesitating in the doorway.

Korra tries smiling at him. "Hey, Mako."

He tenses up at the sound of her voice. "Korra! I was just...going back to my room."

Korra tries not to roll her eyes. "Didn't you just come from your room?"

He winces. "Aaaand I...think it's time I was getting back." He fakes a yawn. "Busy day tomorrow. Lots of airbenders to, uh...well, thanks for the pleasant conversation! Good night!"

He's gone before she can say anything else.

Korra sighs. At least he's stopped saluting her.

Mako's been a brooding, awkward mess since they broke up. Korra hopes he just needs more time to adjust to the situation. She misses him, sometimes. Not romantically; _that_ was a disaster. But he's still important to her.

Korra is happy that Bolin convinced Mako to come with them.

But, in truth, Korra's glad he didn't want to hang out with her. Mako's not who she wants to be with right now.

Korra turns away from the window. She can hardly pretend she's not blushing if she can see her reflection.

Because, as she does so often these days, Korra's thinking about Asami Sato.

More to the point, she's thinking about Asami's recently developed habit of spending her evenings alone on deck.

Asami's usually so...poised. And she's been so kind and so supportive of Korra, particularly since Harmonic Convergence.

So it's jarring to see her acting...off. Something's been worrying Asami over the past few days, something other than the success of their mission. Something that's making Asami, who _hates_ being cold, spend her time outside on a cool evening.

Korra's been trying to figure out how to talk to Asami about what's wrong, but Asami always finds a way to talk about something else. Korra wants to be every bit as supportive of Asami as she's been of Korra.

But part of that is respecting Asami's privacy. It doesn't matter how badly Korra wants to go find her, she needs to be able to give Asami her space.

The thing is...it's dumb, _really_ dumb, but Korra still wants to go up on deck and find her. Because when she's in a bad mood, just being near Asami usually makes Korra feel better.

Korra pauses in her pacing. She chews her lip. "I don't have to disturb her. I can just...look to see if she's okay. Right?"

With no one around to talk her out of it, she makes an Avatar decision to find Asami.

Korra heads out of the lounge and tiptoes past the helm. Bumi is busy prodding the controls and humming cheerfully to Bumju.

Korra eases open the door to the upper deck and steps into the cool evening air. She pads quietly across the steel surface, looking for Asami and feeling oddly guilty, but oddly hopeful, too.

She spots Asami sitting at the rear of the ship, at the very edge of the deck, leaning against the safety rails.

A breeze blows a strand of her long, black hair away from her face. From this angle, Korra can only see the curve of her cheek, her jaw, the line of her long neck. Asami turns, just slightly, into the breeze, and yes, maybe Korra sneaks a little closer, too, so that she can see more of Asami's face.

Even in profile, she's _so_ beautiful.

Korra's heart jumps and her stomach flutters and her nerve fails completely. She decides that, having checked on her, it would be rude to actually talk to Asami. Korra's practically Asami's guest on this ship! She needs to be polite!

If something is bothering Asami, she'll tell Korra in her own time. It's possible that it's simply leaving Republic City, and Future Industries, that's taking its toll.

But it's also possible, worryingly plausible, even, that Asami's begun hiding out on deck specifically to avoid _Korra_.

And Korra thinks that might be the case because Asami's one of the smartest people she knows, and so it's fairly likely she's maybe noticed that Korra is feeling...awkward around her.

Maybe Asami's noticed the way Korra's been staring at her. Korra's certainly seen Asami giving her weird looks lately.

Maybe Asami's noticed how nervous Korra gets when Asami sits next to her, now. She's had plenty of opportunity, because Asami almost always sits next to Korra these days.

Or maybe Asami can hear the way Korra's heart starts thudding when Asami touches her arm, or holds her hand, or lets her eyes linger on Korra's for a second too long.

For nowhere near long enough...

Even in the privacy of her own mind, it's hard for Korra to admit her greatest fear. That maybe Asami's been spending the last few evenings on deck because she's realised that Korra is...falling in love with her best friend.

She groans, then panics and quickly airbends up a crosswind to carry the sound away from Asami.

Korra watches, tense, but Asami doesn't turn her head. Korra's shoulders sag.

There isn't any point in denying it. Korra's been feeling for Asami what she thought she felt for Mako. Without ever realising it, Asami's been quietly tutoring Korra in what falling in love actually feels like.

It's the most exhilarating thing in the world. It's the _worst_ thing in the world.

Korra has felt fear so often in the last year. The fear that she'd never get away from the White Lotus compound she spent most of her life in. The fear that Amon would take her bending away.

The fear, deeper than the divide between this deck and the earth below, that she would never get her bending back when Amon did just that.

The fear and the loss that followed when Vaatu destroyed Raava and severed her link to the past Avatars.

Korra has been able to find her way through those fears. She's stronger for having faced them.

That's why it seems strange that the fear of talking to Asami about her feelings should be the most paralysing fear she's felt.

Korra doesn't know how to tell Asami how she feels. She doesn't have the words for it. She doesn't know what to do.

And she's _terrified_ at the thought that she's losing Asami, having only really just begin to discover who Asami is and all the ways she makes Korra's world better just for being in it.

Korra watches the wind play with Asami's hair. She sighs, quietly, and gets ready to leave as noiselessly as she arrived.

She stops when the breeze makes Asami shiver.

Korra frowns. Her lips set into a determined line. Maybe she shouldn't disturb Asami right now, and maybe she's not ready for _that_ talk, but Korra isn't going to let Asami sit out here and catch a cold because of her.

Korra kneels down and puts her hand against the deck. She reaches for fire, and for air, and her eyes begin to glow.

* * *

Asami's feet dangle over a thousand feet of empty air.

Asami isn't worried about the drop. She understands every part and principle of this airship. And she personally checked and double checked every system before she let Korra...well, any of the team, set foot aboard.

There's no more danger in sitting here than there is in sitting in the passenger seat of a moving Satomobile.

If only everything in life was as simple as aerodynamics or internal combustion engines.

Maybe then Asami wouldn't be slowly freezing out here like the idiot that she is.

While everyone else is inside, being warm and...well, maybe not _productive_. Morale on the ship is not at its highest today. But surely no one is being as idle as Asami.

If Bolin is to be believed, he's busy putting Pabu through his paces, at least. Asami should probably be working on the designs for the water tank Bolin wants her to build for Pabu's escape artist trick. Or working on the reasons she'll list explaining to Bolin why he shouldn't drown the Earth Kingdom's most adorable fire ferret.

Or maybe, she thinks guiltily, she should be going over her notes ahead of her next call to Future Industries.

But instead, here she is, staring into space and letting her thoughts chase themselves around until they're tired enough to let her sleep.

Asami shivers when a cold gust of air washes over her.

Even though it's not _that_ cold, it makes her think about her time in the South Pole. Which makes her groan, because inevitably that makes her think about Korra.

Asami's been trying to be there for Korra, but it's become so difficult. She can't deny how she feels anymore. She doesn't want to. But Asami isn't sure how Korra feels about her, and...she's scared.

That's the simple truth.

Asami wonders if she really ever fell for Mako. She was...lonely, she knows now. And Mako is so dashing, so handsome. But she's a little embarrassed at how she threw herself at him. At how much she clung to him at first. At how hard she tried to convince herself that it was love.

She likes Mako. And she _was_ attracted to him. But it wasn't like this. Mako makes her feel safe. Well, he did. Maybe that's why she kissed him again, when things were looking so bleak a month and a lifetime ago.

Korra doesn't make Asami feel safe. She makes her feel _everything_. Everything feels more vivid, more real, when Korra's near.

Including the fear that Korra doesn't feel the same way, _couldn't_ feel the same way.

Something Korra said before they left Republic City keeps playing through her mind, too. That Asami is Korra's only girlfriend, other than Naga.

Asami's trying to be that for Korra. She really is. But living on an airship with Korra, sharing her laughter, watching her shuffle around and grumble in the early mornings, sparring with her, seeing her comfort Tenzin, comforting her when no one else is around needing Korra to be strong...

It's a lot harder than Asami thought it was going to be not to just blurt out her feelings. It's hard not to just pull Korra into a hug and not let go. It's hard finding ways to avoid looking at Korra's lips, and wondering what they taste like.

So Asami's been desperately repeating her new mantra: 'Korra needs her best friend right now'. It has the advantage of being true, even if Asami is beginning to feel like a liar because of the things she can't risk saying to Korra. And that's been getting to Asami.

So much so that she has to escape sometimes, and sit on a cold metal deck on a chilly evening, until she can trust herself to be near Korra again.

Though the deck isn't really that cold tonight, in spite of the breeze. In fact, it's beginning to feel quite pleasantly warm...

Asami's eyes widen. She whips her head round and spots a familiar figure and a fading blue glow.

Korra's fifteen feet from Asami, crouched down, hand pressed to the deck. She straightens up and offers a sheepish grin when she catches Asami looking. "Uh. Hey. I didn't mean to bother you."

Asami can't help but grin back as a thrill runs through her. "Hey, yourself. And you're not disturbing me. Please, sit."

Asami silently repeats, 'Korra needs her best friend right now.'

Korra shuffles her feet. "Well, if you're sure you don't mind..."

Asami smiles and pats the deck beside her. No matter what, she doesn't want Korra to ever feel unwelcome at her side.

Asami says, "I always have time for you, Korra. Though, I have to ask...did you enter the Avatar state just to warm up my seat?"

Korra's never been much good at hiding her feelings. Her attempt at an innocent expression is a clear admission of guilt.

Still, as she crosses the deck and takes a seat next to Asami, she tries to protest. "I'm shocked you think I'd use my connection to Raava for something so trivial as heating the deck!"

Asami tilts her head. "Ah. I also notice that the cool evening breeze is now a warm evening breeze."

Korra shrugs. "It's just a pocket of air around you that's drawing from the heat of the deck and pushing away the colder air, is all. But it probably won't last for more than a few minutes."

Because none of _that_ is impressive. Or...incredibly sweet.

Asami somehow maintains a straight face and raises an eyebrow.

Korra blinks. "I mean, I guess that's what's happening? Because I wouldn't _know_ , because I didn't...I mean...isn't it a great view from up here? Haha...ah...maybe don't tell Tenzin?"

Asami chuckles and Korra's grin returns. "You can trust me, Korra. But you don't need to...bother Raava on my account."

"I can't have you catching a chill. I need you." Korra blushes and starts babbling. "I mean, we all need you! To be our main pilot! I don't think Bumi's really qualified, in spite of that story he tells about destroying a pirate fleet with an airship he captured using his bootlaces, a flag, and a moonpeach pit. Did he tell you that one? It starts-"

"Korra! Breathe!"

Korra ducks her head. "Right. Sorry."

"No, I didn't mean to sound ungrateful. I _was_ getting cold. Thanks for...looking out for me."

"Well, that's what friends do, right?" Korra gives her a strange, almost wistful, look.

"Right." _Friends_. Asami hopes Korra doesn't hear her sigh.

They're quiet for a while, watching the world roll past below.

Asami toys with an imaginary loose thread on the hem of her jacket.

Korra stirs herself. "Is everything okay, Asami?"

Asami tenses up at the question, which wouldn't be too obvious an answer in itself if Korra wasn't looking right at her. But she is, and _Spirits_ her eyes are blue, and so full of care. That look warms Asami more thoroughly than any act of bending ever could.

Asami wrenches her gaze away from Korra's before she's forced to say something foolish and honest. "I'm...fine. I just..."

Korra's voice is low when she asks, "Are you...regretting coming with us?"

Asami whips her head round. "What? Of course not! Korra, why would you...?"

It's Korra's turn to avoid Asami's eyes. "I know how important your time is. You have a whole company to look after, and Future Industries is still in a lot of turmoil." Korra's shoulders hunch. "I'm so grateful you're with us. With...me. But this trip is...I don't want to take you away from where you're needed most."

Asami puts her hand on Korra's shoulder. "Wherever you need me, that's where I'm most needed. And that's where I'll be."

Some of the tension drains out of Korra. She smiles and Asami has to remind herself that Korra needs her best friend right now.

Korra says, "Thanks. That's one of the advantages of being the Avatar, I guess. Having people like Bolin, Mako and...you helping me."

Asami acts before she can think. She leans in and kisses Korra's cheek. "No. It's the advantage of being _Korra_. I'm sure Raava's wonderful, but she's not the one I'm doing this for."

Korra gapes at her with huge blue eyes and a very faint blush.

Before she can make things worse, Asami looks away. She looks out to the sky and watches a thin band of night begin to claim the horizon. It's almost as beautiful as, and far safer than, looking into Korra's eyes.

Asami can _feel_ Korra staring at her still.

Desperate to break the strange and busy silence, Asami points at a cloud and says, "Doesn't that look just like an air bison?"

It looks very little like an air bison.

Korra turns her head. "Huh. I...guess?"

Asami very carefully doesn't cringe or groan. "Maybe it's just me..." she mutters, blushing.

Korra says, "Uh, no, no...I can kinda see it. Heh. That one looks a bit like Pabu."

Asami looks at Korra's face before she looks at the cloud. Korra's smiling, so that's...good?

Following the direction of Korra's finger, Asami finds herself looking at a round, plump, puffy cloud. She tries tilting her head and squinting. "Uh...I have to be honest, I don't see it at all." 

She can _hear_ Korra grinning. "I meant Pabu when he's inside Bolin's jacket."

Asami laughs. "Oh, it really does!"

For a moment, everything is peaceful. Then a cool breeze touches Asami's skin.

She shivers.

Korra touches her shoulder. Her touch is lighter than the breeze's. "You've reminded me, I should check on Oogi and Naga. Don't stay out here too long."

Korra springs up effortlessly. Asami risks looking at Korra long enough to offer her a smile. "I'll see you in the morning, Korra. Tomorrow's going to be better. I can tell!"

Korra smiles back. "Yeah. We're just getting started. We'll fill the Northern Air Temple with airbenders in no time!"

"We will!"

Korra's smile fades. "Hey." 

"Yes?"

"It works both ways. Whenever you need _me_ , I'm there for you. You can always talk to me. If...there's something on your mind. Or anything. Uh, I better go. Good night!"

It's only after Korra leaves that Asami curses herself for losing control like that. How could she kiss Korra! Even if it was just on the cheek...and even if it was in response to Korra being impossibly sweet.

Asami shakes her head. The Avatar, master of the four elements, using her powers to make sure Asami Sato doesn't catch a cold. Could Korra be any more adorable...?

Asami gasps, "Oh, Spirits! I'm a blind, stupid, _fool_!"

Asami's been so busy worrying that she's managed to overlook something obvious.

Korra has _never_ been good at hiding her feelings. Asami just hasn't been paying enough attention.

* * *

Amongst Naga's many fine qualities, two in particular stand out. The first is her reliability whenever Korra needs a sympathetic ear. Admittedly, the polar bear dog rarely has much to offer in the way of advice, but sometimes all Korra really needs is someone who will listen.

Naga is always willing to listen.

The other thing is that Naga makes an excellent pillow.

With Oogi asleep and lulling the hold with the gentle rumble of his breathing, Korra lies against Naga's side and takes comfort from her limitless warmth and acceptance. She knows she isn't going back to her cabin tonight. She's going to sleep right here, nestled into Naga's fur.

"Well, girl. I...still can't tell her. I keep trying but...it's harder than learning to airbend!"

Naga huffs sympathetically.

"And another thing! Why do her eyes have to be _so_ green? How is anybody supposed to concentrate when Asami's wandering around...looking at people?"

Naga shifts enough so that she can turn her head and philosophically lick Korra's ear.

"I know! It's not really her fault she's so...Asami. Though she could maybe just _once_ have a bad hair day...Ugh! What am I going to do, Naga?"

Naga's ear lifts up. Abruptly, she stands, shoving Korra aside, and ambles over to Oogi. She glances back at Korra, then beyond Korra.

Korra picks herself up. "Hey! What's wrong, girl?"

From behind her, Asami says, "Naga is smarter than us. She knows we need to talk."

Korra freezes. She stares up at Naga and hisses, "A little more warning next time?!"

Asami clears her throat. Korra turns to face her. Korra swallows. "So, uh, did you hear any of that, or...?"

"Well...let's just say that I put a lot of effort into my hair, Korra. Thanks for noticing, I guess?"

It's a close thing, but in spite of the strength of her self-preservation instinct, Korra manages to fight down the reflexive urge to enter the Avatar state.

Which just leaves her to deal with Asami by herself. "I, uh...I didn't mean...I just...Spirits...help?"

Asami giggles. She covers her mouth. "Sorry! I'm...really nervous."

" _You_ are?"

"I get nervous, Korra. And I have bad hair days. And...I get scared when I think about telling you how you make me feel, too."

"Oh. Uh. Really?"

She comes a little closer. She smiles. It's the most fragile expression Korra's seen on Asami's face. "Really. You've come to mean so much to me, Korra..."

Korra reminds herself that somewhere inside her is a Korra-spirit the size of the tallest tower in Republic City. She blurts, "I really like you, Asami. I...think we'd be good together."

Asami's smile widens. She steps closer. "Really?"

Korra smiles. She rubs her neck. "Really! Um...so, maybe we should, I don't know...maybe get dinner some time? Like when we get back to Republic City...as a date?"

Korra wonders if her cheeks are as red as Asami's. She suspects that they're much redder.

Asami is very close now.

"I think I'd like that. But...maybe we should try dinner somewhere when we get to Ba Sing Se?"

They'll be there in just a few more days. Korra almost sprains her neck nodding. "Uh huh, yeah, that sounds like a better idea!"

Asami laughs. "Well...good. I'm glad we talked. Finally." She looks over Korra's shoulder. "Thanks for your patience, Naga."

Naga huffs and paces over to Korra's side. She leans into Korra, almost knocking her over.

"Naga!" Korra protests, giggling. She's too light inside not to giggle, too giddy to complain about anything in any serious way.

Asami suddenly leans in and kisses her on the cheek for the second time tonight. This time feels different, somehow. It feels warmer. It feels like...a promise. Some of Asami's hair carresses Korra's face and now Korra _knows_ she's blushing harder than Asami, because she's quite certain she's blushing harder than anyone ever has in the last ten thousand years.

Asami draws back, reluctantly. "So...I suppose for now it's good night?"

Korra sighs. "Yeah, I suppose it is."

They stare at each other for another minute or ten until Naga yawns and lowers herself to the floor.

Asami chuckles. "Understood, Naga. Good night."

" _Best_ night!" Korra winces at the volume, the enthusiasm, and the choice of her words.

But Asami just smiles and says, "Sweet dreams, Korra."

She goes, but she pauses to grin over her shoulder when Korra says, "I have a feeling they will be."

When she's gone, Korra nestles into Naga's side again. Naga sighs and happily licks her face.

Korra grins. "Well, girl. I can't wait until we get to Ba Sing Se!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading folks!
> 
> I'm having a lot of fun in the Korraverse, and you've made me feel very welcome here!


End file.
